It has recently been experimentally verified that drag reduction in the case of external aerodynamics can be achieved by "micro-grooving" the appropriate external surfaces. Initially, researchers were able to achieve drag reduction in the aerodynamic surface by machining tiny grooves into the surface. More recently, 3M Corporation has apparently developed a plastic micro-groove material which, when applied to the surface, was found to cause a significant drag reduction. The exact fluid dynamic mechanism at work in this reduction is not well understood but it is commonly speculated that it has to do with controlling the turbulent eddies in the sub-layer adjacent to the surface. It is submitted that a much more complex geometry than that which has previously been described is required to achieve the ultimate in drag reduction.